


Angel School

by Devilsdestiny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Memories, One Shot, School, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilsdestiny/pseuds/Devilsdestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel remembers his holy past (slight memory altearations - none slash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel School

Michael sat in the front row. Reading through old notes in his book and correcting his work happily. He had a home to go back to, a loving family as Castiel imagined, a proud mum and dad who took him fishing and helped him with homework --as if he needed it. Lucifer was a different story. Everyone knew him. He was exceedingly intelligent though it seemed impossible from his stance. He slumped a few desks behind Michael alone, mostly. He never really spoke to anyone, even teachers had given up looking for answers, any time they asked he answered the same "7". in lessons all he did was fold planes to throw at Michael while he worked. Lucifers home life was the opposite of Michaels, his mother left while he was young, he hadn't seen her since. his father blamed him, those hoodys he refused to remove were all that his secret. He was alone in this world, that hatred brewing inside Michael being possibly the only reminiscence of him left were he to vanish.  
There were other students, sitting in the classroom, talking amongst themselves, although Cas sat alone on the back row, in the centre, staring at his colleagues. He had a little brother, often his only thought since his mother fell ill. He was all Samandriel had left now. His mother spent her days and nights in fitful sleep while her sons lived on. His dark hair fell heavily on his face, if he were to fade, nobody in that room would notice, or so he thought.  
Uriel and Raphiel sat by the window, two from the front. They spent their lessons dazily imaging their future, sharing privet jokes and revelling in their almost identical idiolects. They got through their work just about and always got their targets after a last minute push.  
Anna sat one from the back, infront of Castiel, her bright. Read hair fell loosely over her shoulders in small bouncing curls. While she tapped her pen on her book she lazily let it dance around her finger, flying with huge sways as she moved her head the smallest amount.  
Gabriel and Balthazar always waltzed on in together, laughing. They were Castiels best -only- friends. He was more like a pet, trotting after them until his mother fell ill. Now they just sat himm between them in lessons -of which all they did was mess around- they would laugh loud, pranking each other lightly, going as far as to draw strange warding sigils on each others chairs.  
Not one student knew their secret. Not one person knew what they were. That they were all brothers and sisters, children of god. Nobody knew they were angels, that this was angel school. The day they did, it all ended. The laughter, joy, the pain and tears. It was replaced with ranks, orders and commands. They lost themselves, all but one. Castiel remembered, those laid back years. He remembered the jokes, teasing and learning. He remembered angel school, his real brothers. Sometimes, with Sam and Dean, he is able to imagine his class again. Him sat at the back. Between those two close as brothers, Charlies bouncy red curls infront of him. Kevins hand flying in the air in question, Garth with him absently working. Bobby teaching. he could never replace his brothers, never, but god he missed those days. Now he was alone. Without even his replacements. Samandriel dead at his hand. Uriel and Raphiel gone, his fault. Lucifer killing Gabriel and Balthazars shocked eyes lolling back at the end of Castiels blade. Michael and Lucifer in the cage. Anna's vessel forever empty. Cas was alone now. Cas was all that was left of his class. Castiel was alone but there was no pain, it was just numb. Forever numb.


End file.
